Thirsted
by takeawildchance
Summary: When you love someone, what do you do to keep the love alive - even if it happens too fast, or that person is not even of the same species of yourself? HSM Vampire story. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**No reviews saying this isn't mine because it is. I just made a new account.**

* * *

_There…there was a part of me…who knew I couldn't let him go. _

_But I had to…_

_We just couldn't be together…_

_But…what can you do when you love someone? _

Struggling to lift myself up from my bed with weak early-bird muscles, I grunted when I got a glance from the clock. _6: 11 AM _it read. I flopped back down on the soft cushion. I never understood why people like me woke up so early. Well, creatures like me. I tried going to sleep but it was a complication. I tossed and turned, but nothing was helping me. I finally came to the decision to just get up from under the silky, lavender colored blanket to get ready for my new school. In my mother and I moved to Arizona from living in New York. I liked New York a little, but that's only because of all of the sights and museums. The reason why I didn't like it was because there were too many humans. Too much blood, which drove me crazy. After getting dressed into a jeans and a blouse that matched my blanket, I walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, and found that my mother, Lorraine, was making eggs. Yuck. I hated eggs because; it's like a boneless chicken with no meat. Of course she made it scrambled, but people like me didn't eat stuff like that. We when we eat, we only eat meat. Every time when I smell blood, I remember to use my mind instead of my nose and stomach. I greeted my mother with a good morning. She responded with the same words then asked why I was up so early. To cover up quickly, I told her that I was so excited for school, I woke up at six. She was dumb enough to believe that. I clicked on the TV in the kitchen. The news popped up. There was a headline talking about vampires. "Vampires: Real or Not?" It read. I rolled my eyes. Lorraine heard the anchors talking about it, and said, "everybody knows there's no such thing as vampires," she scoffed. I turned my head. I wanted to defend my species, but that would give away my secret.

"Are there really Vampire Humans?" The anchor said.

Without thinking, I started to speak up. "Even if there was vampires, they wouldn't be humans, they'd be _disguised _as humans. Because it'd already be a vampire!" I stated, outraged. Lorraine looked at me confused. "Never mind," I mumbled. Thank Lord of the Vampires she brushed it off. Oh, you guys don't say "oh, Lord of the Vampires". I forgot. Sorry. It basically means oh my God. Anyways, I hope you got the idea how I am not a human. I am a vampire, a vampire who drinks blood, and all that jazz. We live for a very long time. I was born seventeen years ago, to Zachary Montez, who is also a vampire. Full vampire. My mother is not, which is why she is so clueless on what I like to eat. Lorraine doesn't know about my father not being human, because when they'd kiss, nothing would happen to her. It is a myth when people say if a vampire kisses a human, the human becomes a vampire also. It is not true. You have to bite them on the neck, duh! Doesn't anyone know anything? Right…you're not vampires. Sorry. In the meantime, Lorraine was placing a plate of yucky yellow stuff in front of my face. I looked down at it disgusted.

"Eat up," she said with an obvious smile even though I wasn't looking at her. She patted on my back two times. Her dog came running up to my leg and started rubbing my ankle. It was a Golden Retriever at the age of five, which for some dogs, it made them big, I think. That was so much blood and meat. That dog would be killed one day, and I would tell her it was ran over by a car and it died. Yes, it died. I looked over at the dog and gave it some eggs slowly so Lorraine wouldn't hear me or just be alarmed somehow. After the plate was empty, I shooed the animal away. I quickly put the pate on the table as she turned around to see how my plate was clean. "That was quick," she commented.

"I was just so hungry, and it was so tasty," I lied. I wasn't hungry at all. Most of the time I wasn't which was part of the reason the dog was so big. I checked the watch wrapped around my wrist securely. _6: 54 AM _it read. "You said I was already registered, right?" I asked Lorraine. She nodded. "I'll leave now; to get a quick personal tour of the school."

"Why the rush?" She asked.

"Uh…um…I really want to get to know the school," I lied again. I wanted to get out of here.

"Okay, you can drive my Eclipse," she told me. It would nice to drive that, but I was already a vampire, so I wanted to fit in.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She walked up to me and held my shoulder. "I trust you." She told me. I sighed and told her bye. With that, I grabbed my bag and I left off to school.

It turned out to be fairly big. I wasn't the only one parked there because there were five cars other than me. They must've been teachers. I grabbed the bag that was sitting on the passenger's seat. I noticed the cars were mostly made in 2003 or 1993, while mine was made in 2007. I sighed. I already felt like an outcast. I pushed the door to the Eclipse open. I looked at the schools large letters that read East High. I put my finger by my teeth, to make sure if my fangs were showing or not. I did the other side. Good. They weren't out, which meant I wasn't ready to eat anything. I pushed the doors to the school open. I walked over to the front office and went to the front desk to see a woman a couple of years older than me, most likely in her late twenties. "Hi," I greeted her with a smile. "I'm new here. My mom registered me already. Gabriella Montez?"

She looked up at me and smiled also. "Yes," she said looking at some papers. "The newbie." She handed me a piece of paper that was my schedule. "Let me tell you something—" she said signaling for me to come closer. "Never turn out like me." I nodded and walked away. I sat on the bench outside the front office. I pulled a book out of my bag and started reading it. I never looked up because I was so hooked on it. I never noticed all the kids walking in. All of a sudden a loud bell rang and grabbed the paper the secretary gave me. _MRS. DARBUS – _**HOME **it read. I read on for the classroom number. _**310 **_it said. It was going to be far. I walked outside. I started flapping my arms, which may have made the people in the front office think I was a freak. I did it faster and then I started flying. I wasn't a human anymore; I was a bat, I think. My dad taught me how to do that. I wonder what the people in the office were thinking. I soared to the back of the school and then I went through the back door. I started moving my little legs up and down. I found myself lying on the ground. I got up and walked in 310. Luckily no one in the halls saw me change. An aged lady looked at me through her large glasses.

"Ah, Miss Montez," She said. "You are late, but you get a pass, since it's your first day," she told me. I heard the class groan. Great. They already had a bad impression on me. I nodded to what she told me. "Class, this is Gabriella Montez. She just moved here from New York." One girl gasped dramatically. She raised her hand.

"Gabriella! Have you ever been to Broadway?" She asked. I started to speak but Mrs. Darbus cut in.

"Miss Evans, save it for later," she told her. The girl folded her arms and slumped back in her chair. "Now, Gabriella, You can take a seat right beside Mr. Bolton." I could see all of the girls' mouths drop, so I guess it was big for me to sit by Mr. Bolton. I guess people hated me more now. I walked over to the seat she pointed to. I locked my hands together and paid attention to what Mrs. Darbus was talking about. It was a little hard to carry on, but I knew what she was talking about. When the bell rang after fifteen minutes, I got up and grabbed my bag. I walked up to Mrs. Darbus.

"Um, Mrs. Darbus?" I started. "Do we have to do a paper on what you were talking to us about?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was an idiot. "I mean, at my school, every class always had an assignment."

"Not here, Miss. I just talk about it to let students know about it. There are no assignments in homeroom." She told me. She patted her wrinkly hand against my cheeks. "What high cheekbones you have," she commented taking her hand away.

"My mom is Indian and Hispanic; same for my dad—just Indian." I felt like saying, "and a vampire"!

"Well get to class," she told me. I walked away realizing that I never knew what my locker number was. I dug in my jean pocket for the half sheet of paper. It was number 456, which meant it was close. I walked to the locker and looked down at the paper for my combination then shoved it in my pocket again. I heard the conversation next to me.

"Kay, man, see you in Bio."

"Yeah—" Then I heard a snap; I guessed it was their handshake. The guy who said the first conclusion turned to his locker that was to the left of me. From the right side of his face I saw, it was perfectly carved, with his hair kind of spiked in a way. I suddenly found myself staring at him. I jumped and turned to my locker and put in the combination. I looked in it and saw how empty it was. I put some things from my bag in there, and it wasn't as empty. I slammed my locker by mistake and it caught the boy's attention.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"It's alright," he said with a smile, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't mean for it to slam," I told him. After a moment of silence, I told him my name.

"Troy Bolton." He said holding his hand out. I stared at it. I knew what to do, but I couldn't do it.

"I can't, um, I don't think it'd be good."

"It's just a hand," he said sticking it out further. I could feel my fangs getting out. This wasn't good at all. He grimaced. I hoped he didn't see them. I opened my mouth to take a breather. "Are-are you okay?" He asked.

"I gotta go!" I said running off. I ran to the open-door bathroom. I saw a blond fixing her hair in the mirror. I stopped and closed my mouth. She turned.

"Oh, Gabriella!" She said coming closer to me. I nodded trying not to open my mouth. "I'm Sharpay Evans. Have you ever been to Broadway?" She asked. I nodded. "Wow! How is it?" I nodded again. "Too great for words, huh?" I nodded again. She nodded, "nice talking to you!" She walked way. I sighed in relief. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my fangs. This never happened before. My fangs never popped out like that. I began to worry as I started to pace back and forth from wall to wall. Then I stopped.

I thirsted for him.

I hardly even knew him. This was turning out to be terrible. I had to stay next to him every time I went to my locker. I was going to sit next to him in homeroom. I was going to kill him if I saw him any longer. If only I knew what to do… Then the bell rang I held my bag tighter and walked to my next class which happened to be…

Biology.

I entered the classroom, and saw the teacher standing by the dry erase board. He turned. "You must be Gabriella," he said. His voice was country, and it sounded like he was homosexual. I nodded and put my finger in my mouth to check if my fangs were still out. No. He pointed to a kid, and that kid was Troy Bolton. "Troy—" he started. "You and Chad talk way too much." He said, his voice getting higher with each word. "So one of you may sit with Taylor."

"I will!" A kid with an Afro said eagerly. He must've been Chad because that wasn't Troy. He got up and ran to Taylor's seat.

"Gabriella, you can sit with Troy now." I looked at him and looked at Troy. I sighed and walked to my new seat.

"It's okay if you don't want to sit next to me," he whispered. I nodded looking down fiddling with my thumbs. "Are you okay?" He asked. I turned my head to him and apologized for what I did earlier. He said it was okay. He was so kind it was so hard to stay away from him.

"Troy, Gabriella, anything to say to the class?" The teacher asked.

"No," Troy said as I was still looking down shaking my head. The man went on with his class and then started to play a movie. Troy suddenly leant close to me and started to whisper. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded again, still looking down. Moments later he asked me the same question.

"I'm fine, okay?" I snapped. I was getting really annoyed with his questions. The movie stopped and the teacher looked at me.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked at him feeling my eyes get darker along with my face. I got up and walked towards him. I saw him back up, and… I really shouldn't say this part, because it's too embarrassing to know I did it… but I bit his arm really hard and he fell to the ground. I could feel eyes on me, and everyone was scared. I looked up and tried to remember something. "Don't tell anyone about this," I told the class. I waved my arm in front of the class—something my dad taught me—and then I was sitting down at my chair suddenly, and our teacher, Mr. Norton, went on with his lesson. I thought what my dad made everyone forget everything that just happened, but it rewinds time. I looked straight ahead with a confused look on my face. Mr. Norton played the movie and stopped it after a while. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave including me. When I got to my locker, Troy looked straight ahead inside his. When he started to leave, I saw him turn around on his heel to face me.

"Biting teachers?" He asked me. I looked at him with wide eyes. I thought everyone didn't know about it.

"No…" I said shaking my head to face my locker.

"You did, I saw the whole thing. And then you waved your arm in front of the class," he said.

"No, I didn't," I snapped. "Humans don't bite teachers."

"But you're not human."

"Yes I am, what else could I be?"

"Whatever," he said walking away. I leaned against the locker to sigh in relief. At that moment, the bell rang again. The next class was Chemistry, and then after that it was English class. After two more classes the day was done and kids were walking to their cars or the buses. When I got in Lorraine's Eclipse, I could hear "ooh" s and "ah" s. I saw Troy standing outside my window with his arms folded. I started the car angrily and honked the horn, which made them step away. I drove pretty fast, way over the speed limit, and got home within five minutes. Usually, it took ten to fifteen minutes. I unlocked the door, and the first room was the kitchen.

"Dad?" I said confused. My dad was supposed to still be in New York, after all, he and Lorraine were taking a "break".

"Yes, Gabi," he said nodding.

"I thought you were in New York." I said placing my bag on the counter.

"I was," he started but Lorraine cut him off.

"He's on his way, back to New York," she said crossing her arms.

"I can't," he said and he looked at me with a knowing look.

"Why not?" Lorraine snapped.

He looked at me again. "Too many people," he said.

"So? That's New York!" She exclaimed.

"That's not the point Lorraine," I told her. I never called her by her name before, I was just sick of her attitude.

"Lorraine?" She said raising her eyebrows.

My dad looked at Lorraine sternly. "Lorraine…how can I say this…we're not human."

"Dad!"

"Don't you mean _William_?" Lorraine snapped at me.

"Lorraine, me and Gabriella are vampires."

"What?"

"For Halloween!" I covered up quickly. "We're going to be vampires."

"We might as well just dress regularly—"

"As a vampire would!"

"Oh." Lorraine said. "Now I guess you can back the city," she added stretching her legs.

"Okay," William said getting up. He walked to the door and left. I was sure I was going to get a mouthful from Lorraine. She went on and on about me calling her bye her name. I apologize fifty times, and I didn't understand why she didn't let it go.

"Mom, I won't call you Lorraine. I only said it once." I told her. I got up and grabbed my bag from the counter and walked up the steps to my room. I found a note on my bed. This is what it said with the neatest handwriting I have ever seen:

_Gabriella, living with your mother must be hard. Having to do what humans do and all. I couldn't live in New York any longer from all the people, so I moved to Arizona to get away from it all. If you ever need "vampire advice", I'm here for you. Love you, Dad. _

I smiled. I really needed that. I took off my jeans, so now I was only in my striped underpants, and that lavender shirt. I took off that and put on one of my old t-shirts and lay down on the bed. I just wanted to sleep, and maybe, well; I could get my mind off of everything. Fast, too fast for me, school came the next day. I didn't change my shirt; I just put on some jeans. Yes, I did change my underwear. I washed up and brushed my teeth, got some cereal and ate it like a caveman. I know, no meat or anything, but I needed the milk. I noticed that Lorraine wasn't there in the kitchen. I guess it was because she was still mad at me by calling her by her name. I called from the door saying that I was taking the Eclipse. I opened the door too slowly because she ran down the steps fast shaking her index finger.

"Oh, no you don't!" She told me. "You are still on punishment!"

"So how am I supposed to get to school?"

"You have a car!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "You want me to drive _that_?" I said pointing out the door. She nodded slowly. "Mom, it can't even go to twenty miles per hour!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" She said. I looked at it again. You knew it was blue but it was so hard to tell from the dirt on it. One of the headlights were out. I sighed and left the house, slightly slamming the door. By the time I got to school, I walked over to the locker that was built beside Troy's—yes, the long way—and made sure all of the things I needed was in there. I noticed I left my Biology notebook at home. Inside it was my homework, also. I groaned about how the day was just getting worse, and worse.

Troy glanced over to me. "What?"

"Left my homework at home." I said, still double-checking my locker.

I heard his smirk. "Yeah, gay cowboy's going to believe that." He said. I felt my eyes light up. I turned towards him.

"Gay, huh?"

He nodded like it was obvious. "Yeah."

"Let's trade homework." I suggested.

"What?"

"If he's gay, you'll get a pass," I said.

"What? Why? I hardly know you, Dude."

"Just…please."

He looked at me obviously biting the back of his lip. I saw the lip freely go back to normal. "Wait."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Aren't you from the Supernatural? You can like, rewind time. So get your homework." He said. I bit my lip quickly.

"I'm not! What makes me so different from everyone else?" I asked, trying to sound convincing. I felt something moving in my gums.

"Fangs? I mean, c'mon." He said. I shut my mouth quickly. My gums were moving furiously. God, I was thirsting for him again.

"Are you going to do it or not?" I hummed keeping my mouth closed.

He sighed while rolling his electric blue orbs. "Yeah, whatever." He reached in his locker and handed me the work. I placed it in my locker and nodded a thank you, then walked to Mrs. Darbus' homeroom. By the end of school, I was hoping to find Troy at his car. Whatever car that was. I saw him leaning against a black 2007 Audi. He glanced over to me and smirked.

"No Eclipse today, huh?"

"Shut up." I moaned.

He laughed. "Is that yours?" He nodded towards the blue senior citizen Lorraine called a "car".

"Yeah."

"Ride with me."

"Why?" I snapped.

"You can't expect to drive that yourself."

I sighed. "How am I going to get it to my house?"

"No big deal." He said. "Just take it back tomorrow." I felt ten pairs of eyes on me. I guess _Troy_ _was_ a big deal.

"Okay, Troy." I walked up closer to him. Before, I was about five feet away from him, and now I was three inches close. He smelled delicious. "Boo." I breathed in his face. He didn't flinch. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow with a serious face.

* * *

"Gabriella, I know you are from the supernatural, and you know it, too." He said looking straight on the road. "Where do you live?"

"Just keep driving around." I told him, my arms still folded across my chest. "Why do you think so?"

"I told you," he said glancing towards me. "And just a minute ago you were like six feet away—"

"Five." I stated looking up at him quickly.

"Whatever. Same difference."

"Technically, no," I started. "There's no such thing as same difference if you think about it."

"Don't try to change the subject," he said sounding like my father. My eyes widened from the similarity to the two voices. "You are a…vampire." I saw his eyes widened when he realized what I was.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Oh, that wasn't a question." He slammed on the breaks. I hadn't paid attention when he pulled over to the parking lot of Wal Mart. He parked in the farthest parking space from the building. "What happens if you bite someone?"

"For a human, they will turn into a vampire if all of the venom is not sucked out, by a vampire." I told him. "For my species, you have to bite them on the neck."

"So there are different…um…tribes?"

"Kind of. Different tribes; different gifts."

"My sister read a 'fictional' book about vampires—"

I nodded. "_Twilight_. Those vampires are…" I trailed off. I think I was giving too much information.

"What?" he asked. His voice was concerned.

"I think I'm giving too much information."

"No, no, baby, you're not." He said putting his hands on mine. I looked at him.

"Baby?"

His face flushed. "No! It slipped." He ripped his hands away. He looked scared. "Are you going to hurt me?"

I laughed right out loud.

"What?" he protested.

"No, I'm not." I said under more control. "Uh, but, the Cullens in Twilight are an actual"—my voice croaked—"tribe."

"Which tribe?"

"Roharti (rho-heart-y)".

"What tribe are you from?"

"Yonnay (why-oh-nay)".

"Oh, okay." There was silence for a while. His hand trailed off on mine again. I looked at him while he looked at me. I was breathing hard. His hand cupped my face. This was all happening too fast. I heart stopped, and ran again. His eyes closed, and he leaned forward. I leaned in also, but I couldn't think. My eyes were closing, and my breathing was getting heavier. I was less than an inch away from his face and then—

"TROY!" Someone shouted from outside the car. Our eyes widened. He dropped his hands and sighed. I didn't say anything but I got in regular position. He started the car and drove off fast. I didn't do anything—I was used to the speed.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Sharpay Evans, she annoys me."

"Oh."

"Where's the house?" I told him the directions and we were there in ten minutes.

"Bye, Troy," I told him, while leaving to the house.

* * *

_Dear Dad, _I wrote while lying in bed with my pajamas on.

_Thank you for the letter you wrote. I miss talking to you. I miss having conversations about being a vampi—_

I stopped. My mom opened my door without knocking.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, you didn't say a word to me. How was school?"

"Okay." I answered nodding. I flipped the paper over quickly. That was a mistake.

"What's that…?"

"A letter to Dad." I told her. I wasn't lying. She looked at me like I was. "It is! Let me read it to you."

She bit her lip. "I can read it myself.

"NO!" I said, too panicked. "I mean…you don't have your glasses here."

"Oh." She said pausing. "Go."

"'Dear Dad, thank you for the letter you wrote. School is doing fine. I met some new friends. I'm not sure if I can call them friends yet, since it is only the…" I stopped. I was saying too much. Lorraine could see through the college ruled paper. She cocked her left brow. "That's all I wrote." She nodded.

"Dinner is ready." She said walking out. I said "okay" and went back to my letter. I hope you realized what I read to Lorraine wasn't true.

—_vampire. I'll call you for where you live. I hope you have the same number. Are you and Lorraine getting back together anytime soon? I understand if not. Love you. Gabi. _

I folded it and got an envelope on my desk. I went back to my bed, and held it in my hands securely and focused. I was focusing on my dad getting the note and reading it. If I did this, my dad, who I was focusing on, would get the note, the _thing _I was focusing on. A while later, something popped up in my mind. I heard my dad's voice saying:

"Gabriella, dear, I hope you are writing this down; 8023 Rebook Drive. 8023 Rebook Drive," he repeated. "I do have the same number, it should be in your cell phone. Come to my house after school tomorrow. Lorraine and I may be getting back together, but it is so hard to hide the secret. Love you, dear."

I smiled at the fact of my parents getting back together. I walked downstairs and smelled the well-seasoned chicken. I ran over to the plate of meat and sucked in the smell. My mother's eyes were wide. "What?"

"Your steps; they're so…graceful." I knew what she was talking about. All kinds of female vampires have a graceful walk to their steps. I can't explain it on written paper, or whatever, but we just do. There was a long pause. I didn't know what to say this time.

"I didn't know." I lied. "I guess that's a good thing. Can I have some?"

"Eat up." She said with no expression in her voice or face. I grabbed three chicken breasts and took them upstairs after putting them on a plate. "Do you want any vegetables?" Lorraine called.

"Ew, no." I said disgusted. I finished going to my room and finished eating. I fell asleep, wondering if I had told Troy too much today.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing happened at school today, Troy didn't talk to me at all. I guess he is still trying to let the whole "vampire" thing set in. I caught him at his Audi in the parking lot.

"Troy!" I called.

He looked up. "Hey." He grumbled.

I walked up closer to him. "Troy, you can't tell anyone about…what I told you yesterday." I whispered.

"Oh…" he said looking down.

"Please do tell me you already—"

"YOU WEIRDO!" Someone called from behind.

I closed my eyes and spun on my heel. It was Chad, Troy's best friend. Remember him? "Can we talk about this on the way home?" Troy asked.

"Chad." I whispered. "I am not a weirdo." I noticed he was panting. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" The two boys looked at each other. "I have to get to my dad's house now. He sounded urgent." They nodded, saying "sure". I ran to my car, and tried to get to my dad's house as soon as possible.

I knocked on the door of my dad's house. He came to the door with a red box in his hand. I stared at it. It had a velvet bow wrapped around it, and automatically reminded me of blood. I licked my lips and wiped them with my hand.

"Now, now, Gabi," he said.

"Sorry."

"Come in, and open it." He smiled. I walked in and looked around. The house was painted in fall colors, and felt home in there. Just the atmosphere made me feel good. He handed the red cube to me and I ripped it open. It was a Sprint, the phone company, Instinct phone. The phone just came out, and it's just like an iPhone, but better! I was speechless.

"Is this…?" I asked looking up at him with big eyes.

He nodded. "Yep." I embraced him with a big hug.

"Thank you, Daddy! It means a lot! Wow."

"Everything is programmed in there."

"How?"

"When you were on your phone one night, I wrote down everything you had on there." I nodded, remembering he could do many things with technology. Even though we were the same type of vampires, we still had different powers. I hope all of this isn't so confusing. It took me a while to get it, too.

"Dad, thank you. Is this all?"

He shook his head. "No."

"What else?"

"I can't show it to you today. Be back next week."

"Okay." I hugged him as he kissed me on the cheek. "Bye, love you." With that I walked out the door with my box in hand to my car. As I was driving something popped into my mind. It was more like a vision than a memory.

"_B, I'm not sure if I can do this." _

It was my dad talking on the phone. I pulled over in front of a house's lawn to concentrate. The other person on the line exploded. William was pacing back and forth.

"_Why not?" _

"_She's my daughter; this will kill her." _William sighed.

"_It won't kill her. It's an easy decision; her or you." _

William sighed again. _"Her." _

"_Good. I shall be there next week in your basement." _

They both hung up and I was confused. This was a vision or it was happening now. I saw the person that lived in the house come outside.

"Gabriella?" They called. I turned my head. It was Troy, and it was raining. He got an umbrella beside the door and opened it as he walked out the door.

I rolled down my window. "Hi, Troy!"

"What the heck are you doing here?" He asked walking closer to the passenger's seat car door.

"My dad lives near here." I walked out the car. The rain felt so good against my skin. I spun around feeling Troy's "are you crazy?" eyes on me. He ran to put the umbrella over my head.

"Gabriella!"

"Gabi!" I corrected over the rain.

"Brie, get inside!" He grabbed my arm to the front deck. "Wipe your feet." We walked inside after wiping our feet.

Someone called Troy's name, and ran towards us. She had red hair that stopped a little over her shoulders. She looked absolutely beautiful; I guess that was where Troy got it from. Yes, I was falling in love with Troy. There…there was a part of me…who knew I couldn't let him go. But I had to…we just couldn't be together. But what can you do when you love someone? I have no idea, but that's what I felt. I loved him, and I thirsted for him in so little time. I wondered if this was average. It couldn't have been, what vampire feels this for a human? My dad, but he's "taking a break". I don't want Troy and I to take a break. I love him, with all my might. But that was my parent's problem. This is mine. I should talk about to him today. Maybe if he invites me to talk to him in his room. But nothing like that, of course. Troy is caring, and so nice. I just…loved him deeply. I guessed the red haired woman was Troy's mom, because she looked a little old, but still full of life. "Hello." She greeted. I looked down. My long sleeve navy shirt was soaked, and my bright baby blue bra was showing. I crossed my arms across my chest, embarrassed. "Welcome. Troy…?"

"This is Gabriella Montez." Troy introduced. I stuck out my hand for her to shake it. She did, and I saw her wipe her hand on her green shirt.

"Please, call me Gabi." She nodded.

"Lucille. Troy, take Gabriella upstairs to dry her off. Give her one of your t-shirts, and old basketball shorts." Troy nodded, and grabbed my wrist to take me upstairs. The size of his house was unbelievably big, and so was his room. It was basketball-_ed_ out.

"Wow. You really love basketball. You play at school?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was the captain last year." He grinned. "My dad was the coach. He still is."

"Oh, Coach Bolton was your dad. I should've known."

"How? I never told you my last name." He said tossing me a t-shirt.

"Just…your looks."

"You think my dad's hot?" He tossed me the shorts.

"No, I think you're hot. I think your dad's good looking."

He smirked, and gave me the directions to the bathroom. I got dressed and dried off then put my hair lay on my left shoulder. I walked into Troy's room, and he automatically said—

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Can you make me into a vampire?" He asked. I sat down beside him on his bed.

"Yes. It _is _possible, but I'm not sure if I should."

"Why not?" He snapped.

"I'm not sure if you will become pale or tan, like me." I turned to face him. "And it can make you sick for days. I can't let you become that sick."

"Why not?" He repeated. My heart was racing like the time we almost kissed yesterday.

"Troy, I just can't it will get to close to death which will…worry me deeply."

"But you know I won't."

"Troy"—I took his hand—"I…don't know how to explain this without sounding like…an idiot, but…"

"Just say it," he urged, squeezing my hand.

"I…I'm thirsting for you, and if I bite you on the neck, it can be awfully dangerous."

Troy shifted, uneasy. "So," he started. "You want to k—eat me?"

I nodded slowly. "I don't think this every happens to vampires, but it happened to my dad, and he and my mom are breaking up with each other." I paused. "Troy," I started to shake. "I know we just met, but I—" I choked on the word. "L…love you." He didn't say anything. I gulped. It felt like an hour passed before he said anything. I whispered very lowly his name.

"Gabriella," he squeezed my hands again. "I don't know how to say this but basically…we can't be together. And heck, I just met you. Plus, I don't wanna die any time soon, and I can't take that risk. I'll walk you downstairs." I nodded and let him walk me downstairs. He had many steps, so I had time to wipe my eye. Mrs. Bolton was standing at the last step, and he arms were crossed, with a playful smile.

"Kicking her out so soon, huh?" She joked. I laughed dryly, which none of them seemed to notice. I hadn't paid any attention to Mrs. Bolton's pale skin. Until now, that is. It was pale, very pale. Completely different to Troy's skin. She still had those beautiful features, just like Troy's, but Lucille's were more…attractive. _Hmm…_I thought suspiciously.

"I have to go." I rushed to the door.

"Wait!" Lucille cried. "Gabriella, I must talk to you." My eyes widened.

"Um…okay?" I said. Troy's eyebrow cocked.

"Girl talk." She whispered.

"Bye Brie!" He yelled, running upstairs. I snorted.

"Yes, M-Lucille?"

She squinted her eyes and walked around me in a full circle. "Open your mouth." She commanded. I opened it. She looked at my gums and teeth. "Are those…fangs?" I gulped; I hadn't realized they had come out. "Is it warm, or cold in here?" She asked. I repeated my previous actions and said—

"Hot."

"It's seventy degrees in here, how is it so hot?" Her lips were at my ear. I shook.

"STOP!" I screamed. She put her hand over my mouth. I removed it and spoke lowly. "Okay, okay! I'm—"

"Shh!" She hissed. She started to whisper. "I am, too. I haven't told Troy yet." My mouth dropped.

"You must be a Roharti!" I whispered.

"No," she hissed. "Rhohassie (rho-hass-e), very similar; not the same."

"How can you live in sunny Arizona?"

"Very similar; not the same." She repeated. I nodded. "What kind are you?"

"Yonnay."

"Oh," she said. "Are you thirsting for my baby?"

"Yes," I said; I could hardly hear myself. "I love him, and it's never happened before. It's just, how can you not love him? He's so charming, and handsome, and—" the words just started flowing out. Lucille saved me from my rambling.

"Okay—"

"How do you not thirst for your husband?"

"Because he's a Rhohassie, too." I nodded, mouthing an "oh." She started to speak a little louder. "Take this umbrella with you. Don't worry about bringing it back." I nodded again, realizing I had another question.

"How is Troy still a human?" I whispered.

"He's adopted," she whispered.

"Does he know?" I asked, I spoke louder when I added, "Are you sure?"

"No," she whispered. "Yeah," she spoke louder again.

"Thank you, Lucille." I hugged her and walked out opening the umbrella. When I got in the car, I had another video in my mind. This time, it was still in my dad's basement. Most likely a vision than a presently thing. I pulled over again.

_A man was coming over to attack a woman. He bit her shoulder then dragged his mouth across her upper body. She screamed, and heard a dark chuckle. _

"_Help!" The girl screamed. _

_The man had really light brown stringy hair. "Help's not coming anytime soon." He whispered, his voice husky in her ear. "Your dear daddy sent me." The girl's eyes turned dark. _

After that, I realized the girl was me. I turned to get to the Bolton's house. This was going to happen if I went to William's house next week. Then I turned back around. I out after school for more than an hour, Lorraine was worrying. When I parked at my house, there was a police car and another car. _Great_, I thought. I was gone an hour, and there was a search party? I got inside. The first room is the kitchen, and there was my mom, a man sitting beside her, holding her hand. The police officer was standing, writing down notes. "Hey Mom—" I was interrupted by ten police officers coming downstairs. One of them was holding up a paper in victory, I guess. I gasped. That was one of the notes I sent to my d—William. I could no long call him dad, for he was trying to kill me.

"I got it!" They cried. "8023 Rebook Drive!" I loosened up in relief; it wasn't a vampire letter.

"Where is that, Gabriella Elizabeth?" Lorraine asked through clenched teeth.

"Hello, to you, too," I said. "It's William's house," I blurted out.

"Go there," Officer Hammerforce, the officer I first saw coming in commanded. They all left fitting in the big police car.

"Mom, I was only gone for an hour."

"Ma'am," Hammerforce started, "It is severely dangerous in this weather." I glanced outside. It was horrible. All the rain was falling extremely fast. I looked at the officer, and he looked very familiar. He had an evil smirk on his face. I automatically knew who he was. I just didn't know his name. I jumped on him to attack him, but he bit my shoulder. I fell out, and I was still on him.

I woke up in a dark room; there were no lights with the exception of a blinking red light. My heart was racing entirely too fast. I was confused and anxious. All of the lights flashed on, burning my eyes. I squinted.

"Oh, you'll get used to it," a husky voice said. The man in my previous vision appeared. His hands were rested in his pockets, and he was walking towards me. I scooted back, but he only got closer. "Jordan." He said his name. It wasn't anything close to a greeting. "You must be Gabriella Elizabeth." I did nothing but look at him, waiting for my death. I knew it was going to be hard for me to be murdered. I still knew he could kill me quite faster. He was much stronger than I, and faster. I was positive now. I am going to die. Thanks William. "Speak." He whispered. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He pushed my shoulders to the wall, hard. I felt like saying something sarcastic, but now wasn't the time. "Speak!" Jordan yelled. I lifted myself up from the floor, and I started running away. It was a big dark room, and there was a lot of running space. He sprinted at me in a split second to attack me. He grabbed me, and bit opposite shoulder than last time, then dragged his mouth across my upper body. I screamed in pain, and heard a dark chuckle.

"Help!" I screamed, although there was no point in it. I knew what was happening next.

"Help's not coming anytime soon." Jordan whispered his lips by my ear. "Your dear daddy sent me." My eyes turned dark.

"I know." I whispered and clenched my fist. I began to fight back by throwing him across the room. The wall shattered. I took this as my chance to run. He caught up fast, and punched the back of my neck. I coughed up blood and fell down. I didn't cry, there was no point. He kicked me hard to make me slide on the floor. My eyes were closing. _This was it. _I. Am. Dead.

"GAH!" It was a man's voice, and it opened my eyes. A man dressed in all black surprised me. He was a jumper, and he jumped on Jordan, and he went on the ground. Someone was saving _me_. I couldn't see who it was. They started fighting fast. It was lightning speed. I received a headache. I was closing my eyes again…and again…and—

"Brie!" The man in black cried next to me. He shook me over and over. It was Troy. No one else called me "Brie".

My eyes fluttered open. "Tr…T…Troy?"

"It's me! Just…just stay alive! Stay please!" He cried, actually _crying_.

"I'm here Troy." I mumbled, while a circle was forming around my body. It was blood. I didn't know Jordan had got me in my stomach.

Jordan attacked Troy, and I got immediately. I pushed Jordan off of him. "Gabi," he smirked. "Don't kill me. Kill the mortal. We're…family."

I punched him in his face, and his face turned. He turned me around, and grabbed my neck. He dragged me to the wall and pushed me up there. He still had his grip on my neck. He lifted me up the wall, and I was choking up blood. The blood got on his clothes, but it didn't make him thirsty. It was vampire blood; not human. "Gabi…" he grinned, his mouth crocked. "We don't want any trouble."

I gasped, trying to get some air. His grip was tighter. I gasped again, and struggled to lift my arm to touch his neck. I grabbed it and slammed him down to the floor. Troy ran to me, and hugged me tight.

"This is _NOT_ the time Troy," I said, pushing him off.

"He's on the floor," he stated.

"He's a vampire," I added. Jordan got up again, and Troy tried to keep up to battle him off with me. I was mostly leading, and I decided to call him The Jumper. He was a jumper; no one just jumps like that. Jordan made his choice to grab my shoulders again to push me to the other wall. That made a dent, and he punched my face when he had me in a firm position. "Lorraine!" I called out randomly. I was worried about her. She could be killed tonight, all because of me.

"Don't worry about her," Jordan whispered. "My crew is taking great care of her." I screamed.

"Just let me go!"

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Not after what you did to me."

"What did I do?" I spat in his face.

"_You_ did nothing. It was your _father_." I was confused to the max. My head leaned to his shoulder while he was talking. He banged my back on the gray wall again. "Ha, ha. I wouldn't try that." He warned. "Your daddy killed my family. I am now left alone. Thanks to him. So I asked him if I could kill him or you, and he chose you." All of a sudden he flew to the right. I hair flowed around my face to the strong wind. The hard floor ripped as Jordan slid across it. Troy was on top of him holding him down. Jordan started to bite him bye turning his head to his neck.

"Stop!" I shouted, beginning to cry. He did it, to my surprise.

"What?" He snapped.

"Don't," I whispered, knowing he heard me. "Please, don't. Please."

"Ah," he breathed. "This is love. Okay, then." He faded away. I didn't think he would be gone forever. Troy jumped over to me, to hug me tight. He let go, still holding on my arms. Tears were flooding down my face. They represented fright, sadness, thankfulness, confusion, and happiness. Troy wiped away most of my tears with his thumb. Or was it his index finger? He looked at me, and leaned in closer. His hands were now cupping my face, and his lips were extremely close to mine.

"I love you." He whispered. Another tear fell from my eye.

"I love you, too." I leant closer, as he followed. I was on my tiptoes, and we kissed softly. I smiled a watery smile, and saw him smile back. I dropped the smile, and began to worry.

"What?" He asked, placing my hair behind my ears.

"Is he coming back?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he said softly. "Get on my back." He leant down, and I followed what he said. He sped to the front door of William's house. He had trouble with the lock, and William stood behind us.

"You're alive." He said.

"I am. Disappointed?" I snapped.

"Quite happy, actually."

"Open the dang door, Troy." I whispered. He did so.

"Wait." William had said. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I groaned. "You wanted to kill your own daughter, William! You hear that? Your own daughter! I'm alive now, and that's all that matters! I don't want to talk to you anymore! And I swear, that is all!" I yelled. "Walk, please." I commanded Troy to do. He did so, and we arrived in the bright sun. It was surprising to know that I was gone for a day. I started panicking to see how Lorraine was. "Hurry." I whispered. The sun was really bad to vampires. He stopped at his car and let me in as he drove to his house down the street. He let me in his house, and Lucille hugged me immediately.

"Gabriella, honey!" She said. "I hope you are alright!"

"I am, Lucille." I hummed in her shirt. "I think I am."

She ran her fingers in my hair. "You are in my arms." I smiled in her top. She was so motherly kind whenever I couldn't communicate with my parents emotionally. We just had a quick and easy connection. "Hi, Troy," she then said. "Was everything okay?"

"I guess so." Troy mumbled angrily. He walked upstairs. "Come to my room Brie, later." I nodded to myself.

"Bye, Lucille." I said, going upstairs.

"Bye, Gabriella, honey."

"Gabriella, I think you already figured this out, but, I am extremely angry." Troy started. He was pacing back and forth as I was sitting on his bed. He ruffled his fingers in his hair.

"Yes, I have. I just don't know why."

"What kind of father chooses his daughter to face death instead of him? It is completely ridiculous." He said, angry.

"I know. Imagine how I feel." I looked down. He ran over to my hands.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella." His fingers rubbed my knuckles. "I know how it feels to have a parent not wanting you."

"Lucille told you." I said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I'm guessing she told you, too." I nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed. He suggested going on a walk. He took my hand and guided the whole way. Suddenly, he kissed the top of my head. I stood closer to him. "I love you." I whispered. My eyes darkened a bit in thirst. He turned my head to face him better.

"I love you too." He kissed me, and I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms secured my waist. "My dear vampire," he said when the kiss was over.

"My dear jumper."

"That obvious, huh?"

"A bit." I kissed him again, and held his hand tight as we finished the walk on the trail. I was officially with the one I loved. Everything was pushed aside now.


End file.
